Cellular phones or smartphones equipped with camera modules for capturing subjects and storing the captured subjects as images or video have been developed. In general, a camera module may include a lens, an image sensor module, and a voice coil motor (VCM) for adjusting the distance between the lens and the image sensor module.
When capturing a subject, the camera module may be minutely vibrated by the shaking of a user's hand, with the result that it is not possible to capture desired images or video.
A voice coil motor having an optical image stabilizer (OIS) function has been developed in order to correct the distortion of images or video due to such the shaking of a user's hand.